The Return of the Clans Wiki:Charart/Approval Page
Charart Approval Page Image Limit: 2 per person Please add chararts that are up for approval on this page only. Requests to join and suggestions belong strictly to the Project's Talk Page. =Archives= =Pieces for Approval= Rogue Blanks- For Approval Make the teeth more realistic? Almost as if the cat was snarling. Also add claws to the two back paws. Flamestar22 02:29, May 24, 2015 (UTC) How do you mean? And I made the backs arch more realisticly.☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:24, May 24, 2015 (UTC)'' Be sure to crop them and make them transparent. If you can't, one of us can. Remove those two little circles near the face whiskers, they make it look like the cat has horns.Silverstar 14:09, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I tried to make it how like all cats do. Kinda like what Ripple did. Failure. Alright is that it? Also I need to reupload it because I tried to upload one with a fluffy tail as in aggressiveness, but it kept lookong curved.And yeah. I can crop it, but I can't make it transparent.☾Darkshine903☽'' 15:57, May 25, 2015 (UTC)'' I'll make it transparent later, once all the edits are complete. For one, upload it as the same file, so we can track progress. Two, don't add them as thumbnails. They should be full sized, as all blanks should be. If not, add them as a sized regular image, thumbnails mess up the whole page and make it lag with a bunch of spaces. Lastly, they should be cropped exactly the same. See how one has a lot of space next to the whiskers, and the other doesn't? They shouldn't be like that. The space to the right of the tails and above them is fine, but below the paws is different aw well. Time for some line critque, sorry. xD The hind leg sticking out looks too plump as if it's part of the thigh. It should be thinner, as that's the leg/shin, not thigh. The front left leg should be bigger at the top, as if it is a thigh, but not too big. It's an arm, not a leg. If you don't understand what I'm saying, I can upload some red lines.Silverstar 02:11, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that would help much. And I'll try to get it same.☾Darkshine903☽'' 03:48, May 26, 2015 (UTC)'' Hmm, the longhaired rogue's fur is sort of slumped on the front leg, and the whiskers should either be made longer or erased, they are too short. Also the mouth, it is smiling and snarling(?) at the same time, you should make the mouth less rounded as if the cat wasn't smiling. The shoulder is not very visible, the front leg is just there, it needs to be less bent and thin. Hope you get what to do, I might sound confusing x3, probably will make a red line like Silver. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 05:09, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. So can you guys crop it and !make it transparent? I can't do it with my app. ☾Darkshine903☽'' 21:46, May 26, 2015 (UTC)'' Once you finished up with the edits and everything's good, we'll do that. UPLOAD OVER THE SAME FILE AND DO NOT ADD THE IMAGES AS THUMBS! Please. Here's the red lines, not totally perfect, but my mouse is terrible. All of those red line-edits except for the chest red lines apply to both long and short furred blanks. The short-furred ones are fluffy, so they're chests shouldn't be that big.Silverstar 03:19, May 27, 2015 (UTC) OK so approved guys? ~''☾Darkshine903☽' 01:49, June 2, 2015 (UTC)'' ''APPROVED???? :D?~☾Darkshine903☽' 03:19, June 4, 2015 (UTC) The shoulder looks a bit off. Can you make it a bit rounder and remove the top of the line? ~AquilaAquila That's it?~''☾Darkshine903☽' 00:39, June 9, 2015 (UTC)'' TBA? ~Aquila Yep. Just waiting. Waiting on the world to change..~☾Darkshine903☽'' 14:16, June 20, 2015 (UTC)'' None, approved. ~Aquila Now it just needs to be cropped and made transparent since I can't do it.~☾Darkshine903☽'' 13:59, June 21, 2015 (UTC)'' ''who wants to do thatthat? Lel.~☾Darkshine903☽' 03:57, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks- For Approval ~Aquila My only complaint is tyat the whiskers seem a bit droopy. That's all I'm guessing.~''☾Darkshine903☽'' Dark, that's natural for a cat in side view. ~Aquila'' I have to agree with Dark, the whiskers do seem as if they are drooping. You may want to fix that, and add some whiskers on the forehead as well. Also, the left back leg on the shorthair seems a little too short. If you look on the other leg, it's longer so you might want to make the left leg longer too. Otherwise, the anatomy is great! 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 03:26, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Really? That's not how it looked on the reference picture I used. How should I fix the whiskers? You weren't exactly clear on that. ~Aquila Since apprentices are younger cats you might want to make the cat shorter (the body-length). '''Re-uploaded.' ~Aquila Blanks- For Approval *I don't know what rank it should be. Hmm, if I knew the rank I could easily say what to fix. Anyways, I would make the cat skinnier and make the legs more thicker. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:01, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Let's just make it deputy. ~''☾Darkshine903☽' 22:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC)'' Chest is sticking out WAY too much for a cat. Cats do not have that part of their body either. The leg has to look like it's connected to the chest and the "chest" to the neck. Look at pictures of a cat's skeleton than an actual cat, and you'll see what I mean. - Dapple Tbh, this looks great, but the anatomy looks a little off. I'm not sure if whiskers are supposed to be at the top of the head, because I've never seen a charart like that. The tail seems a bit to thick, and the chest is really sticking out. May want to fix all of that. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:59, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah i am recently fixing the anatomy and im making the shorthair version. The newest Photo is my newer version.~☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:28, July 1, 2015 (UTC)'' Maybe this one could be blanks for the apprentice rank. I've no problem with making my currently submitted blanks above for loners instead. ~Aquila Yeah that would be grreat Aquila! Thanks! So anything else? I might add more stuff later on like more fur to the longhair. So any more complaints? More fur on the longhair? ''☾Darkshine903☽''' 19:31, July 2, 2015 (UTC)